Everyone Goes Doom movie rewritten
by Darkshadow008
Summary: This is a rewrite of the movie Doom. I thought the movie was very good, This is what I think should have been added. Please R
1. Everybody Goes

Everybody Goes

By Darkshadow

Authors Note: I don't own Doom. Sepora belongs to me.

"Oh, you trying to get nasty now, huh? Oh no you ain't!" Duke was playing his hand held video game. Looking up every once in a while to see if he was getting any odd looks.

"I can't believe this..." Portman trailed on, more frustrated then usual.

Goat put on his cross necklace. "I confess to god, the father."

Portman continued with what he was yelling about. "I don't believe this shit, man. Six months without a weekend and the goddamned transporters are five minutes late!"

"Calm the hell down, Portman! Jeez that's all you do is complain!" A slim, short, nineteen year old girl, yelled as she walked into the room. She had little longer then shoulder length, blonde hair. Forest green eyes. Her name was Sepora. Sepora was wearing a baggy black T-shirt, and baggy jeans. She sat on her bed and was taking off her new shoes.

"Uhh... Excuse me, little missy?" Portman replied as he walked over towards the newest member of the team.

Sepora was almost never serious, if she was; it was a very rare occasion. Sepora was more of a sarcastic girl, and concentrated on being funny. She wasn't like most girls, she wasn't afraid of blood, or guts. She in fact loved blowing things up. Back when she was in high school, she hung out with mostly guys, because it seemed to fit her more.

Sepora looked up at Portman, and gave him a half smile. "You heard me, you jackass!"

"That's five minutes that I ain't ever going to get back." he went back to complaining.

Duke laughed, as he shut off his game. "Relax baby, we're on vacation."

Destroyer practiced swinging with his huge, metal bat. "Where you going, Portman?"

"Going down to El Honto, gonna lock myself in a hotel room with a bottle of tequila, and three she-boys! Heh!" He laughed as he winked at the guys that looked at him.

Duke looked up at him with a disgusted look on in his face. "You sick, Man!"

Mac threw his pitch, and Destroyer hit it as hard as he could. It bounced off of a few beds; Goat caught it in his free arm.

Goat looked at the page he was on in his favorite book, the Bible. Then bit a little piece of the skin of the orange, the spat it out. "I'm sick of your filth, Portman!"

"Oh my... He speaks?" Portman laughed in amazement.

Sepora stood up, and looked in her mirror, pulling her hair back, into a high ponytail. "Every thing one big joke to you, Portman?"

Portman laughed. "You're a fine one to talk—"

The argument was interrupted by Sarge's footsteps. "Ahem."

Everyone paused what they were doing, to look at their commanding officer. "Leave is cancelled."

Lots of sighs and "Are you serious?" Goat walked up to the radio and turned it off.

"Fuck! I can't believe this!" Duke yelled as he punched his bed, in frustrated.

"You got a problem with this Duke?" Sarge asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Me, Sarge? Hell no I love my job."

"Good. Now move out!"

With a few more sighs everyone walked up the stairs, very pissed. First was Duke, who commented. "All dressed up and no where to go, huh Portman?"

Then was Mac, Portman, Sepora, Goat, Destroyer, Duke, and then Kid.

"Kid, don't forget your rattle!" Portman laughed.

"Ahh, shut-up Portman!" Mac yelled.

Sarge chuckled as he watched all of his comrades' walk up the stairs. He looked at Reaper, and told him that he could take the leave.

"Your bullshitting me!"

"No I'm not bullshitting you. We're going to Olduvai."

Reaper had a surprised look on his face. "Olduvai?"

"Take the leave."

"Is that an order?"

"No. But it's a recommendation." Sarge gave him a pat on the shoulder, then turned around, and walked up the stairs.

After about an hour of getting ready, and getting changed into their uniforms, the team went into a helicopter. "Great vacation. Damn they go by fast." Duke commented while getting on the helicopter.

"Almost like we never went away." Destroyer sarcastically responded.

As soon as the got in the 'copter one by one, they went to their guns and sat in a seat. First was Destroyer. He picked up his gun, and a female, robotic voice replied. "Weapon identification, Destroyer."

"Daddy's back."

"Weapon identification, Portman."

"Weapon identification, Goat."

"Weapon identification, Mac." Mac gave a half smile, and sat right by Destroyer.

"Weapon identification, Duke." Duke gave the gun a peck, and said. "Say my name, baby."

"Weapon identification, Sepora."

"Weapon identification, Sarge."

"All set?" Sarge asked, ready to shut the door.

"Yes, sir." Everyone responded in unison

As Sarge was about to shut the door he saw Reaper, running up to the chopper. Sarge gave a half smile, and then shut the door.

"Weapon identification, Reaper."

As Reaper sat down, the chopper started to take off for the flight. "You know its funny Kid. A few days ago I asked Sarge for a little…"

"Portman. Shut the fuck up! Alright? We don't need to hear anything else from you." Sepora nearly yelled.

"Don't give me an excuse Portman. No one here will miss you!" Reaper said, while putting bullets into his gun. Portman nodded.

Sepora was shaking, this was her first mission. She wasn't sure what to expect at all. Goat looked over at her, and grabbed her hand, into his. "Calm down Sepor, everything will be fine. Sepor was a nick name she was often called.

She looked up at the older man, who was more like a father figure, almost. Kid was like a brother to her, as well as Reaper. Reaper may have been one of the older guys, but he was a brother to her, not a father figure. Duke was one of the guys she had a slight crush on. But she knew that she was a marine, and that she should concentrate on her job. Destroyer was just a friend that she could talk to, as well as Sarge. Mac she didn't know to well, he was the guy that you could tell a joke to every once in a while. Portman was not a friend of her's; he mostly tried to get her pissed off. Most of the time he succeeds.

"How long has it been?" Sarge asked Reaper.

He sighed. "Ten years."

"You sure she's even still up there?"

"Yeah. Well I guess you have to face your demon sometime."

Sarge was given the word, that they have almost reached their destination. "Get ready team. Game time!"


	2. The fun begins

Sepora was shaking a lot more now, as the chopper gently landed. As the door opened one by one the marines ran out, with Sarge in the front and Reaper last. "Halt." They paused, as they watched a building appear. Then began to walk off again.

Kid stopped, he looked at the building. After looking at the building for a minute he realized, that he should run in the building. As he ran in, it turns out everyone was waiting for him. "You Hesitate. People die."

Kid nodded his head. A man named Samson showed them a room, with a circular ball in the middle. "Sepor, Kid. I hope you guys had a good dinner." Neither Sepora, nor Kid knew what he meant so they just shrugged it off.

Reaper stood in front of the circular item, and then he disappeared. A few seconds later, Sepora knew what Duke was talking about. She was on her knees, throwing up bits, of her dinner. "Was it always that rough?"

A man in a wheelchair came out, form behind his desk. He had no legs. In fact below the middle of his waist, was all gone? "Believe me, it use to be a lot rougher."

Kid looked up at Reaper. "What does he mean?"

"He means he went to one dimension, and his ass went to another."  
After they, got their kill cams up and running, Sarge gave the order for Mac to stay behind with Pinky.

As they walked past a bunch of people into another room, there were a few young women chatting. Portman left the group to go chat with the women. There was a blonde haired lady that walked past him, to talk to Sarge.

Sepora was not listening she was to nervous, anything could happen. She could get killed on this mission. She was starting to shake her head nervously. Sarge was talking to Sam Grimm, with Reaper joining the conversation once in a while.

Sepora looked at everyone else, didn't look like they were that nervous. Or maybe they were, and they just were hiding it. Goat took her to the side, and tried to comfort her.

"Sepora are you alright?" Goat touched her face, to get some of her loose strands of hair, out of her face,

"Y-y-yes" She stuttered.

"That's not to reassuring. Everything will be fine."

"Unless you die!" Portman interrupted, while laughing. That made Sepora even more upset, and pissed.

Everyone stopped talking; all that was heard was Portman's laughter. Sarge walked up to Portman. "What the fuck is your problem? We have two new marines, and I would like it if you wouldn't say that shit! Is that clear?"

Portman stopped his laughter, and nodded. "Well if we're done here, I got a job to do." Sam led the way, while the other followed. Reaper went up to Sepora and talked to her, while Goat went to go talk to Sarge.

"Sepor, don't listen to Portman. He's trying to get an affect out of you. Don't give him one, and he'll leave you alone."

"Goat, Portman." Portman went into a small room, with a small handheld device.

"Magnesium, chromium, lead, its all clear."

"All clear."

The rest of the marines, and Sam went into the small room; she shut the door, and locked it. Pinky gave the team a map of what rooms were which. Sarge turned around and gave the order who would go with who.

"Goat, Portman, Destroyer you have genetics. Reaper, keep Dr. Grimm here safe on her salvage op. Sepora, Kid go to Carmack's office. Duke and I will take the weapons lab. Make sure all the hardware's secure."

"Goat, Portman on you."

"It's on." Goat opened the door, he check the right side, while Portman had the left.

"Clear left."

"Clear right."

Right before the groups were about to split up Sarge gave one last order. "Fluorescent markings as are cleared. Go."

As Goat, Portman, and Destroyer entered the genetics room, they saw different types of body parts in jars. Flashing there light everywhere, so they could make sure no one was in the room. As they walked a little further they heard rattling of cages. A few dogs, a monkey, plus a few more animals were trying to get out of their cage.

Sepora, and Kid just got done checking their assigned location, Kid put a green X on the door, to show that they were in there. "Where the hell is everybody?"

Sepora looked on the ground, and saw a white lab coat, that had a huge blood stain on it. "What the fuck…?"

Reaper, and Sam, went into the lab, with all the medical tools. "How much time you going to need?"

"Thirty minutes. Tops."

As the brother and sister began to talk, Reaper noticed something. It was a humanoid skeleton, called Lucy. "What the hell?"

"Oh yeah. Lucy meet my brother John."

Duke and Sarge went into the weapons lab. "Shit. They leave shit like this lying around. I'd hate to see what they lock up." Duke said as he was touching some of the guns.

Sarge gave one of his half smiles. He look at a computer monitor, that showed a large gun labeled "BFG"

"BFG?""Hey Sarge what's the deal with this sister?"

"Reaper's parents' lead the first team of archaeologists through the ark. They did in some accident when he was a kid. She followed in their footsteps, and he didn't."

:We got movement up ahead: That was Goat's voice on the comm.

Everyone knew what that meant. Everyone began to run off trying to find the thing. Goat was doing his best to say where it was, and try to keep up with Portman.


	3. First Discovery

"Hold your fire!" Reaper yelled, as he looked to his left, he saw Goat giving him the signal to go. Reaper went to the right, and shined his light all around. "If you have a weapon drop it!"

The rest of the marines quickly came running, almost into each other. Destroyer turned on the light, which wasn't that bright, it was very dim. There was a short man, huddled in the corner. His breathing was uneasy.

Sam came from out of the lab. "Sam I told you to stay in—"

"But he knows me John. Dr. Carmack it's me Samantha. I'm not going to hurt you."

Sam held her hand out, trying to help the doctor up, off the floor. The Doctor took one of his arms, and tried to cover his face with it. "I'm not going to hurt you. Where are the others'?"

Dr. Carmack was holding onto what looked to be women's arm, he dropped it as Sam came closer. Sarge looked down at the arm, in confusion. "Where are they? Steve… Hilary?"

"Err! ERR!" The doctor ripped off a larger piece of his left ear.

"Oh God. Jesus Christ!"

"Oh damn!"

Portman laughed. "Hoho, nice."

"Get a med kit!" Duke handed Sam a small package. 

"Duke you well go with Dr. Grimm to the lab, and stay with her unless I order, otherwise."

Duke went towards Carmack, he helped him up, Sam came on the other side of Carmack, and they walked off to the medical lab. Sarge went with them to make sure that they would get their okay, plus if something would come and surprise them, more then likely they would get killed. Probably because Duke wouldn't be able to pull out his gun that fast.

The rest of the team stood their looking at one another. Kid and Destroyer walk down the hallway, still staying somewhat close to the group. Reaper grabbed Portman to the side, to talk to him for a moment. Goat and Sepora were flashing their flashlights around.

"You going to be alright?"

She gulped. "Uh-huh."

She was about to say something, but a low rumbling sound was heard.

Sarge got on the comm. giving the orders, of where to go.

Goat and Reaper were heading back into the genetics lab. :We're re-entering genetics. We thought we heard something:

:Affirmative, Reaper:


	4. What

As the three marines walked off to the genetics lab, they quietly shined their gun lights into the dark, dreary hallway. Goat kicked some sort of circular object, and watched it bounce from stair to stair. "God damn it."

Reaper and Sepora looked at the circular object bounce, and finally when it got to the last few stairs, it rolled a few feet then stopped. Goat turned away from the others, reached into his shoe, and grabbed a long, sharp knife.

Reaper looked over at the older man half confused. "I took his name in vain," The younger man knew he couldn't stop him, so he grabbed Sepor, and made sure she didn't watch. Goat rolled, up his selves and added to the already made cross, on the forearm. Even though he only added a small mark, it still hurt, but for Sepora's sake he couldn't yell out in pain.

Portman and Kid were in the airlocks awaiting order's from Sarge. "That's messed up…" Portman trailed. "A guy like Carmack, who's trained to put logic before emotion."

Kid was all shook up, he was almost as nervous as Sepora was; after all they both are on their first mission. "I'd tell you man. Shit like that gets under your skin."

The Kid looked at Portman, and decided to ask. "Do you have any?"

"Do I have any?" He snickered. "What?"

"Look man I'm just a little shook up, I need something to get me on track." He sighed. "My game face."

Portman knew exactly what he was talking about, he opened one of his Velcro pocket, and took out a small circular tube. He took the top of it off, and hummed as he took out a few green pills and handed them to the Kid.

Kid and Portman continued on, guns at ready when they came to a door, Portman looked in a saw a young woman, maybe early 20's or so. "There is a God." The older man whispered and grinned.

The Kid looked at him, confused. When he looked, and saw a naked woman, with her back turned to them. Kid looked and smiled; he cleared his throat and said. "Ma'am."

The lady looked over her left shoulder and grunted.

"Uh... Excuse me, Ma'am." Kid tried again.

This time the lady turned all the way around, she had a knife in her left hand, and was about ready to stab someone. The two marines knew that something was wrong with her especially if she was trying to kill them. Both of them fired their guns, until she fell to the floor, dead. Portman looked to the side, and saw that blood had been smeared on the wall; "suffer" it read.

:Sarge. I think we found the rest of that arm:

Duke, Dr. Carmack leaning on one of his shoulders, was trying catching up to Dr. Grimm. As they walked to a wall, she typed in a code, and a nano-wall appeared. "No, no, no I don't do nano-walls!" Duke was shaking his head nervously.

Sam nodded her head. "Yes you do."

Goat, Sepora, and Reaper finally made their way down into the genetics room, to check it out.

Reaper looked around, and saw trails of blood everywhere. "Looks like we missed the party."

"We were just here. What happened to all of the animals?" Goat looked over at Sepora; she was looking into a cage, where the flesh of some long gone animal hung.

"What the hell is going on, here?" She asked no one specific.

As they walked through the room, shinning the light's carefully. The three marines stumbled into a man with a white lab coat on. He had his back turned to them; he was digging into a cage, trying to grab something.

"Sir. RRTS. Where here to help."

He looked over his shoulder, then back to the cage; he grabbed a white rat, and then turned to face them. "CRUNCH!" He bit of the rat's head, and sucked it into his mouth.

"Okkkay…." Reaper trailed.

The man, grabbed a knife next to him, and started to charge.

"Sir put the knife down. No. no!" All three started to fire their weapons at the same time.


	5. Mac's turn

The man with the white coat, through in the air, and fell on one of the animals cage's, on his back. Reaper cautiously walked up to him, making sure he was dead.

:Contact Report:

:Sarge we found another one of the scientists:

:Can you ID him:

:Yeah, we got a DR. Olsen.:

:Is he dead:

:Yeah very. He rushed us, crazy like Carmack. Should we bag him and tag him:

:Negative. Continue your search:

Sepora walked around the room, weapon held tightly. "What was that thing?"

Reaper was caught off guard. "I have no idea. There's some weird shit going around here. Did you want to go in the lab with Duke, and my sister? Or switch places with Mac?"

"What's that suppose to mean? I can handle this, it just startled me. I am not a child, that can't handle anything,"

"Well, I think Mac wants to get, in some of the action. It wouldn't be long, besides I think Sarge is going to switch the pairings'. He didn't like that Portman was with Kid; God only knows what he's doing to him."

Sepora really didn't want to switch places with Mac, the guys would think that she's to chicken. But then again, Mac just stood there talking to pinky. But he wasn't a big talker. "Fine I'll do it."

:Sarge. Could we do a little change with the pairs:

:Explain.:

:Mac isn't having much action, with Pinky. So I thought maybe switch it up, having Sepora, take Mac's shift and Mac take her's.:

:Fine.:

"Sarge said it was fine." Reaper told Sepora.

"I know, I can hear him. Everyone can hear him, we all have Comms'."

:Mac?

:Yes:

:Would you want to switch with Sepora, you getting bored over there:

:You have no idea.:

:Alright. Goat, Sepora, and I will come and get you.:

:Okay:


End file.
